Shooting Stars
by Kagetaka
Summary: They were the ones leading the New Age. KidXLuffy
1. Respect to Tactless

**Shooting Stars**

_A/N: Just a quick little fluffy set of sentences I wrote. I'm surprised I did this actually since… well, I'm tolerant and rather accepting of guy-guy parings but I've never dabbled in that realm myself. Dunno why but this kinda felt right. So I gave it a go. Probably going to be 100 total. Feel free to request prompts too. I need them._

**--**

**1. Respect**

Even though he had very nearly been mowed over by his fellow Supernova's choice of a surprise entry, Eustass Kid decided that if there was anyone who would be able to get away with that, it was definitely Monkey D. Luffy.

--

**2. Connection**

"I'm still gonna be the first one to find One Piece." Luffy stated nonchalantly, unaware of the sudden surprise and exhilaration that ran through his unseen connection with Law and Kid, and suddenly they were aware of exactly how much fun this was going to be.

--

**3. Weirdest**

"Are you sure? Being rubber's not that strange." Luffy asked, "I dunno. _He_ can do weird stuff with his hands and do even weirder stuff to the people he cuts apart, but I think you, _look_ the weirdest here..." as the youngest captain babbled on, Kid wasn't exactly sure whether to feel flattered that Luffy had been eyeing him or pissed off that he had just been called weird.

--

**4. Innocent**

Knowing thy enemy was an important task in his chosen path, but glaring at the carefree grin of the Supernova that was closest to his 315 million Belli bounty, he had to wonder if this child-like teenager was really a worthy rival for the legendary One Piece.

--

**5. Reckless**

He didn't really know why, but after witnessing the beating of the Tenryuubito, Kid was filled with a sudden urge to go out and do something reckless that even he generally wouldn't have done, hence his strangely generous offer to take care of business outside of the Human Auction Shop for the Straw Hat Pirates, or to be exact- for Luffy.

--

**6. Gear**

There was only so much being magnetic was able to accomplish, but after watching Luffy push the limits of being rubber, Kid wondered if there was simply more he could do.

--

**7. Remember the Name**

Monkey D. Luffy was not someone who even tried to understand or scrutinize his rivals but somehow he couldn't shake off the memory of the fiery-headed man who had challenged him to a new meeting in a new world and he couldn't help but smile and say, "Shishishi… don't worry, we will."

--

**8. Prayer**

Kid caught the daily newspaper with one hand and unrolled it with the other and cursed when he read the headlines "Monkey D. Luffy Causes Mass Breakout from Impel Down," and although he was not in the least bit religious, he thought that perhaps he should pray for the soul that was Monkey D. Luffy, while taking the opportunity to laugh in the faces of the gods- that some mortal had plunged into hell and dragged up all the scum with him on the way out.

--

**9. Kuma**

If he was going to thank the bastard Shichibukai for something, it was definitely not going to be for nearly obstructing him and his crew long enough for the admiral to nearly catch up, but perhaps he could consider thanking Kuma for causing his life to flash before his very eyes and among those visions was one of a straw-hat.

--

**10. Opposites**

They were the two sides of the same thing, both free spirits searching for the same dream but dealing with their obstacles in the starkest black and white ways- maybe this was way everyone always told him that opposites attracted.

--

**11. Dishonor**

If and when Luffy managed to find One Piece before him, maybe, just maybe, he would be the only Pirate King (other than himself, of course), that he would be able to tolerate, since there was no dishonor in losing to a stronger opponent.

--

**12. Fear**

Facing a Shichibukai as renowned as Kuma was nothing, but finding a discarded straw-hat lying in the wake of the ocean's touch almost caused his mind to stop working.

--

**13. Wonder**

Kid wondered if he had simply had far too much to drink the day before when he swore he saw Monkey D. Luffy- or at least something that looked startlingly like him- soar across the sky, while he fought with Kuma.

--

**14. Underwater**

Naturally, as a Devil Fruit user, the one thing that could and would surely end his life was the sea itself, but at the same time, watching the comically panicking face of Luffy paralyzed above him was also worth it.

--

**15. Beautiful**

Boa Hancock was beautiful, yes, but somehow Luffy couldn't shake off the image of the Captain of the Kid Pirates every time the word 'beautiful' came to mind.

--

**16. Straw Hat**

It came on a light ocean breeze but he was skilled enough to catch it and offer it back to the panting rubber boy, who had probably chased it here for miles, with a brief smirk that didn't really reach his eyes but the rubber boy took the hat and set it back on his head where it belonged and simply grinned.

--

**17. Fuzzy**

Kid didn't want to know why or how Luffy had ended on his ship- or why he was even allowing him to parade around with _his_ coat over his shoulders, and only shook his head when the Straw Hat boy ran circles around _his_ nakama announcing how he wanted a fuzzy coat too.

--

**18. Bubbles**

A bubble burst with a resounding pop and wind filled the clearing with a creeping dread, accompanied by a dreadful, pain-filled howl that he knew could only come from one who had lost everything and for a moment, even the Shichibukai he was fighting stopped to stare off into the distance.

--

**19. Comfort**

He'd lost one or two nakama before but never his entire crew, so Kid could do nothing but watch as Luffy broke down in his arms, clinging to the last person that held his mind intact.

--

**20. Thousand Suns**

The graceful and proud lion head smiled into the distant setting sun, but with her captain resting aboard another's ship, she would not be leaving Sabaody Archipelago for a very long time.

--

**21. Annoying**

"Euuustaaasss…" Luffy whined, carefully avoiding the other man's fist, which narrowly missed his head. "When are you gonna have time for me? You promiissseed…" "Shut up! I didn't promise you anything!" He snarled in reply only when Killer gave him a smug, knowing look through his mask.

--

**22. Name-calling**

Killer called him Kid and his crewmates called him 'Boss' or 'Master Kid,' but only Luffy ever addressed him by his first name.

--

**23. Children**

One lived in the south and the other lived in the east but despite the distances in between and the pirates that influenced them- they still shared the same dream and one distant horizon.

--

**24. Goggles**

Kid found out real fast why no one ever let Luffy have anything remotely pointy, especially when said straw-hat captain was running around the archipelago with a pair of goggles on, stabbing playfully at his own nakama with the nosepiece.

--

**25. Tactless**

"So…" Luffy cocked his head curiously as one long slim finger prodded Kid right in the chest. "You're just one giant walking magnet with arms, legs, and- oomph!" He never really quite got to finish his sentence before someone decided that they had had enough of the intrusion in their comfort zones.

* * *

Yeah... thanks for bearing with me in this. Totally new experience but I guess I've just joined the ranks of fangirls who pair guys up.


	2. Feelings to Storm

**Shooting Stars**

_A/N: Thanks so much for the review, guys/gals. And I have responded, in the form of #28. I'm still really uncertain about Kid's name, and I know it contradicts the other sentence but oh well…that was just a little response to my reviewers and for my general confusion XD. And thanks to Misty Mina who has kindly provided me with another 25 prompts that will be used next chapter. (Although I see #28 already covers one on your list)_

_--_

**26. Feelings**

"It's not LOVE for the last time, Killer!" Kid was heard shouting as his first mate dodged and ducked under flying chunks of magnetized metal- and the masked man made a mental note to himself never to comment on his captain's behavior in the matters of relationships.

--

**27. Conversation**

"Look- we can't keep running into each other like this." "Why noooot?" "Because we're guys, moron!" "So?" "'So'? Are you fucking kidding me? What'dya mean 'so'?" "Hey, lemme borrow your goggles again! Thanks!" "Hey! Get back here with those- those are mine… and so's your ass when I get my hands on you, you little…"

--

**28. Confusion **

"Hey, your name is funny." "Not half as funny as yours. Where the hell did Luffy pop out from?" "I mean, but who names their kid Eustass…?" "…That's not my first name, moron." "It's NOT? But I always thought- wait, wait, wait, wait! But then that makes your first name Kid!" "Yeah?" "That's even dumber! Who names their kid Kid? URK! Wait, don't kill meeee!"

--

**29. Legacy**

"Luffy! My stupid grandson! Aaaand, who's this? Your boyfriend? Gyahahaha! I knew you were too stupid to get a girl- but this one's not half bad either! Although if I were you, I would have gone for a guy that…" Kid, who had been attempting to quietly sneak away from this very dangerous old man who practically radiated haki in droves- suddenly felt like murdering the old coot and wondered if Luffy would hold too much of a grudge if his grandpa suddenly dropped dead courtesy of at least 100 swords flung his way via magnetism.

--

**30. Big Brother**

The last time he had been threatened on his own ship- said intruder had been instantly beset upon by a very pissed off Kid and was torn to shreds in seconds… but this time, even Kid wasn't stupid enough to attack the 2nd Division Commander of the Whitebeard Pirates straight on and instead settled for demanding what the hell a Whitebeard Pirate wanted from him, to which Portgas D. Ace merely flashed him an eerily familiar grin and said, "Sooo, you're the guy Luffy's been seeing? Good grief, he needs to work on his taste…say, you got a Den Den Mushi? I gotta give my lil' bro a call and tell him…" and Kid was quite certain now that Luffy's entire family were all out to get him, deciding that once this annoying jerk announcing himself as Luffy's older brother left, that he would make course to the nearest island, stock up, and head to straight to Sabaody Archipelago, hoping that Monkey D. Dragon would have better sense than the rest of his family and stay far, FAR away from the island right next to the Marine headquarters, and in junction, from Kid himself.

--

**31. Separation**

"Absolutely not. Your crew may be just fine with this but mine's completely out of the loop. We ain't meeting again like this, straw-hat, unless fate has it in for us!" Kid growled, trying to ignore the fact that Luffy's carefree grin was nowhere to be seen at that moment.

--

**32. Sabaody Archipelago**

He also wanted to pretend not to notice the longing looks Luffy kept shooting him while they, along with Trafalgar Law, stared down the pitiful uniformed fools that called themselves marines- but he was too busy cursing fate.

--

**33. Lonely**

Even though they were all currently fleeing for their lives, he was attentive enough to realize that Luffy and his crew went in the complete opposite direction, and couldn't help but realize how disappointed and alone the straw-hat boy looked, even as his nakama surrounded him protectively.

--

**34.** **Foretell**

Kid made it a solid point never to cross Basil Hawkins ever again, lest he wanted all the more… private… parts of his future foretold in front of a curious straw hat boy and three crews- or perhaps he could just outright slaughter the fortune teller pirate and ensure that _no one_ ever found out how detailed his relationships got.

--

**35. Captain**

Some of them had extravagant nicknames like "Roar of the Sea" or "Surgeon of Death" but when would people learn that the deadliest people were those who held the simplest or even most whimsical titles?

--

**36. Bounty**

Even though Shackey had told him that the reason behind Kid's bounty was due to the mass civilian deaths he and his crew had caused, Luffy knew there was more to the 315 million belli bounty than just civilian casualties.

--

**37. The Reason Why**

"Akainu. Heard of him?" Kid looked over his shoulder to where Luffy was casually perched on the prow of his ship, and at the other boy's careful, yet suddenly concerned nod, he turned back, "Yeah. Had a small run-in with him and literally blew up half a town just to get away. Kicked my bounty up by another 100 million for drawing blood from an admiral, but the Marines couldn't say that some pirate actually managed to harm an admiral, right? That's where the civilian story comes in. I'm betting I got bonus for actually surprising him enough that he didn't just let the stick go right through his ass like a good little logia."

--

**38. Pirate King**

Monkey D. Luffy lay panting and bloody but conscious on the floor, and Eustass Kid could barely stand without the help of a wall, and to be truthful, both of them were at their limit as the battle had not been kind to either side, yet they knew that on the other side of the chamber lay their dreams and so they pushed on, never missing a step in their deadly waltz because even if they were more than friends, there could only be one Pirate King.

--

**39. Straw Hat Pirates**

Sure, he had accepted Luffy's offer and decided to hang around the Thousand Sunny for a day but Kid simply couldn't understand how such a ship and its crew could function when clearly the crew held no respect for their captain (the cook and the first mate even occasionally flew off their handles and quite clearly and provocatively attacked the Straw Hat boy with kicks and swords, and furthermore, he swore the orange haired navigator was a demon in disguise worthy of even being on his crew), but when everything was boiled down to essentials, the Straw Hat Pirates were less a gang of bloodthirsty pirates like they were rumored to be and more a queer family of misfits that simply worked together well.

--

**40. Introduction**

Luffy didn't know what the other man was so worried about as he quite happily dragged a struggling and thrashing Kid up the gangplank and hauled him in front of the rest of the Straw Hat pirates with a proud grin on his face. "Heya guys, I brought my boyfriend back with me!"

--

**41. Acceptance**

The Straw Hat Pirates were one hell of a family and they didn't even mind accepting members from other pirate crews- although there was a bit of resistance on the part of the navigator and the first mate, who were vehemently against the thought of having a fourth monster on the ship.

--

**42. ****Stereotype**

To call someone a pirate was synonymous to calling them a rapist, a murderer, a thief, a serial killer, a spy, an assassin all bundled in one…but Kid felt compelled to disagree and put whoever thought so to a very bloody death now that he had met Straw Hat Luffy.

--

**43. Meat**

"Wow, you're one of the select few now." Roronoa Zoro commented offhandedly as Kid looked down at his hands in disgust, or to be precise, the mystery meat Luffy had suddenly yanked out of his pockets and left there. "You know, he only shares his meat with the people he really, really likes."

--

**44. Crew Swap**

He wisely vowed never to allow any other man, no matter who it was, usurp his position on his crew ever again, as evidenced by the way they- even Killer, so casually and blatantly disrespected him- while Luffy wondered what was going on with his uncharacteristically terse and serious nakama.

--

**45. Limit**

"You stupid dumbass! What did you think you were pulling there?" Kid snarled as he roughly shook the younger captain's thin, panting form, but he paid no mind, choosing to glare down harshly at Luffy. "Oh don't give me that innocent look! I've been told what those Gear do to your body! How much longer do you think you can last? How long will it take before you drop dead, fool? Another year? Six months? And where the hell do you think that leaves me, damnit?"

--

**46. Red**

"Ooooiii… Eustass, you okay there? You're turning as red as your hair… oii Chopper, could you get over here and have a look-" "Nothing's wrong with me, leave me the hell alone, Straw Hat! And stop poking me there!"

--

**47. Drink**

Although Luffy was not an avid drinker, he _did_ enjoy the nights when Kid got specifically drunk- after all, things tended to go so much more smoothly when both sides were cooperative.

--

**48. Shanks**

"I like your hair. They remind me of _him._" Luffy blurted out suddenly one day, for no particular reason whatsoever, and before Kid could heatedly (and jealously) demand who '_he' _was, one rubber arm shot around him to prevent him from moving and the other hand yanked his copper goggles off while simultaneously undoing his painfully gelled hair until it was loose and down, then with a finishing flourish, a straw hat was dumped on his head... and after Kid finished beating the crap out of the rubber boy, he looked at his own reflection in the bathroom and nearly choked when the near-visage of a certain red-haired Yonkou stared back at him with equal surprise on his face.

--

**49. Shirts**

"Aw come on… this is a royal banquet we're talking about here… even I know when shorts, vests, or whatever _you're _wearing… and not wearing… aren't allowed…" Luffy whined, as he tried to persuade Kid into a shirt for the ball Vivi was throwing in honor of their return to Alabasta.

--

**50. Storm**

It had gotten so bad outside that even someone as naïve as Luffy didn't dare leave the shelter of Kid's ship- not like Kid really minded though, at least now it wouldn't get boring while both crews waited out the storm... with that thought, he resigned himself to what he knew would no doubt become some insane party where fun little brawls would break out as easily as the grog.

* * *

Bleh, once again, thanks for reading and reviewing. Prompts are once again appreciated.... (since I've got 50 more to go) and so yeah. Nothing overly mature, I'm not stepping into that realm for a very long time.


	3. Freedom to Legends

**Shooting Stars**

--

**51. Freedom**

Just like the Earth was a sphere that never ended at a corner, the sea itself was the epitome of freedom, and the Pirate King himself, the freest spirit out on that sea, which was why Kid and Luffy vowed to one another that no matter what, one of them would attain that title… and that the other could just be the second freest on the sea.

--

**52. Jealousy**

He didn't know what kind of man Trafalgar Law was but wherever his orientation and tastes lay, he'd better remain far, far away from Luffy, lest he wanted his nice dinner fork rammed into his eye...

**--**

**53. Blood**

It… was everywhere… on his hands, splattered on his vest, and even dripping off his straw hat and Luffy let out a heart wrenching cry when, among that sea of crimson liquid he spotted a body that was even paler when he last saw it and dove straight into the red sea praying that all this red was not _his_ and that he was not too late.

--

**54. Rain**

"Now look, stupid. I told you not to go out in the rain dressed like that and now you're sick!" Kid admonished with annoyance, but decided he wouldn't bother warning the other captain again about the consequences of playing in the rain in nothing but that tattered vest and short jeans of his, if he were allowed to see Luffy so tranquil in bed again.

**--**

**55. Fangirls**

"What the hell?" Kid looked up curiously when he heard Killer's quiet but surprised comment and his eyes widened as well when he saw exactly who… and 'what'… was headed non-stop their way and chose to hastily dive into the nearest alley with the rest of his crew as Luffy ran past screaming obscenities while a stampede of freakishly dressed, hysterically screaming girls launched themselves at the poor boy declaring their eternal love and devotion to the rubber captain, and for once, Kid knew that going out there and trying to intimidate them as he would have for most common people would only result in half of the horde coming after him instead.

--

**56. Gift**

Now he sort of felt guilty for not putting as much thought in his Christmas gift for Luffy (it was formerly the largest animal he could hunt down- now a well cooked slab of meat, but the rubber boy seemed to instantly fall in love anyways) when he tentatively pulled apart his messily wrapped present to find a new gun to replace the one Luffy had broken while they had been riled up as well as a… pair… of…earrings? Oh well, at least the guilt was gone now, replaced by familiar annoyance, and as a bonus, Kid knew that he had a live target on which to try his new gun out on.

--

**57. Conscience**

"You killed them." "And you let them go." "Why?" "They were _marines_, Straw Hat. They take one look at us and think the same fucking thing. That we're all monsters who have no conscience, beating the crap out of anything that crosses us and razing entire towns just for entertainment. They make me wanna fucking hurl." "They're not all like that. What about you?" "What the hell does this have anything to do with me?" "_You_ think they all think the way you think they think!" "…Wha…?"

--

**58. Hunters**

Two men worth a little over 600 million belli were bound to be noticed sooner or later so before any bounty hunter would be able to take advantage of the situation, Luffy made sure to cover Kid's face- well, namely lips… with his own.

**--**

**59. Family**

Luffy pondered over this strange problem- people who became his nakama were normally also available to join his crew but since Kid was already captain of his own pirate crew, Luffy finally snapped his fingers and grinned. "Okay, you can be a Monkey too!" "Uh, no, I'd prefer to remain as sane as possible, thank you very much." Then again, whether he wanted to or not, somehow he was already apart of Luffy's insane family.

--

**60. Messiah**

No- _no_. This was not supposed to happen, Luffy was not supposed to die, he was supposed to stay Pirate King and not follow the steps of his predecessor, he was supposed to live like his nakama and stay with him instead of grinning lopsidedly on the execution platform- although he was gagged (undoubtedly to prevent the start of another pirate era), and giving everyone watching a cheery wave. Someone asked the dreaded question and before the marines could silence Luffy forever, the Pirate King gave a quick imperceptible nod and Kid, in spite of himself, returned the grin, knowing that history was bound to forever repeat itself.

--

**61. Death**

Not breathing_- he wasn't breathing_, why wasn't anyone around to help him, where was that pink-hat wearing tanuki doctor of his, _wasn't he _supposed to take care of his captain, _how, whenwhywhywhywhy_…the questions were endless and the end was nowhere in sight…for now, all he could do was pound at the rubbery stomach, hoping to beat the water out and life back in.

--

**62. Pink**

Something… wet… was dabbling at his mouth and acting out of instinct, Kid's hand shot out and grabbed whoever the perpetrator was by the neck and squeezed, before opening his eyes and realizing exactly who it was attacking him at the break of dawn in his own room on his own bed, surprise causing him to relinquish his death grip, "Luff- Straw Hat, what the fuck are you doing on my ship?" He demanded hotly, shoving the younger boy away from him, who only scooted away and grinned, "That's soooo cool! I've never seen you with pink lips! Hey! Your face is turning pink too!"

--

**63. Doctor**

Poor boy, he had only done what his simple mind processed would help his boyfriend and only managed to receive a shriek and a quick clock across the noggin, but Kid had to wonder how anyone could ever believe that dumping ice cold water on someone could cure them of a fever.

--

**64. Loud**

No, oh no, Monkey D. Luffy wasn't the only one who could be loud and Kid proved it by slinging an arm around Killer while forcing himself into party-mode with the aid of a pitcher of beer and shooting a provocative glare at Luffy from across the bar, who had his arm around Zoro, partying equally as hard, but

maybe it wouldn't do to get too drunk, who knew what he was capable of when there was another man next to _his_ man, and he highly doubted he would earn any brownie points for killing Luffy's first mate.

--

**65. Daredevil**

"Enies Lobby. War on the World Government. Thriller Bark. Encountering FOUR Shichibukai. Punching a Tenryuubito. Infiltrating and successfully humiliating Impel Down. Straw Hat, I hate to break it to you, but you have absolutely no right calling anyone- even me, a daredevil." He remarked, shaking his head especially when the other boy protested, "But you look the part!"

--

**66. Training **

It was amazing how _strong_ the incredibly thin and stretchy captain of the Straw-Hat Pirates was, even though Kid knew the boy never bothered to use the training room (That, the boy had explained, belonged to Zoro), and yet, he was there, happily matching Kid punch for punch without even losing ground, although admittedly, he wasn't gaining ground either.

--

**67. Fortune**

_Fortune favors the brave_, so they said but there was a fine line between bravery and stupidity and whenever Luffy crossed it, Kid hoped that Fortune could not tell the distinction between the two.

--

**68. Politics**

Kid and Luffy both detested politics- one preferred to simply rip the lips off of anyone who even mentioned that word in a 3 yard perimeter around him and the other could never hope to wrap his mind around the mere word (Pol-attacks? Wuzzat? Is it a cool new weapon?)- so they hastily (and eagerly) agreed that if and when they met in the New World, they would let their fists do the talking for them.

--

**69. Music**

Bink's Sake was incredibly repetitive, but hell, if Luffy enjoyed it so much, maybe he'd let it grow on him, and it _was_ catchy, especially if Luffy was singing.

--

**70. Wet**

For once, it wasn't Killer fishing him out of the sea and for once it wasn't Killer pressing a warm palm on his chest to ensure that he was still breathing- instead, he opened his eyes to see Roronoa Zoro and his captain Luffy kneeling over him, and it would have taken a moron beyond Luffy's caliber to miss the concern in the other captain's eyes.

--

**71. Chilly**

Well… it wasn't like he didn't have another identical replica of his coat lying around his ship, so he didn't see why he couldn't lend the shivering Straw Hat boy his.

--

**72. Book**

Kid looked up from his book and frowned at the black haired boy's antics; power did not necessarily mean lack of knowledge… but then again, in certain cases it was completely applicable.

--

**73. Sign**

Luffy didn't want to tell the red-haired man that the only reason he was able to find him so easily whenever the other man tried to lose him, was because Eustass Kid stuck out as sorely as a giant signpost did.

**74. Karma**

He laughed, almost cruelly as Luffy tried to untangle his stretched fingers, which had all been tied neatly into ribbons around his hair, and _now _ the red lipstick incident no longer demanded Luffy's head on a pike.

--

**75. Legends**

"Legendary love tree my ass." After giving the old story-man a good knock across his probably already senile head, Kid grumbled to himself while Killer made a noise of agreement- then stopped dead when he saw Luffy cheerfully waving while swinging upside down from the rumored 'love tree' and had to quash the urge to behead his first mate when Killer made a suggestive gesture with his head.


End file.
